TITIPAN
by anisasujianto
Summary: Aku yang telah menitipkannya. Maka dari itu, aku berencana untuk mengambilnya kembali.


Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Mentari terik menyinari di musim kemarau yang kering. Keringat menyucur keluar dari pori-pori seperti pipa air bocor.

Sangat panas, sampai kau akan membayangkan seberapa panasnya di neraka nanti.

Ah, senyumannya. Hanya senyuman manis itulah obat pendinginku di siang hari ini. Senyuman dari wanita berhati mulia dengan kepribadian selembut sutra.

Aisyah namanya. Wanita yang mencuri pandanganku sejak MOS SMA setahun yang lalu. Jika saat itu aku bukan pengurus OSIS yang menjaga biliknya, mungkin kami tak akan pernah bertemu dan kenal lebih dekat.

"Heh, itu gadismu itu." Senggol temanku, Joko. Si lelaki yang sering berbuat onar, tapi selelu minta pencerahan rohani dariku.

"Udah ah, Ko. Ntar dia denger." Bisikku.

"Ya gak apa-apa lah Amir.. Aku jadi mak comblang, biar dapat peje." Candanya. Tawa pecah diantara kami berdua.

Kualihkan pandanganku. Cahaya putih menyilaukan mataku. Ah, sial, tatapannya begitu lembut. Langsung kualihkan pandangan kearah Joko.

"Kak Amir???"

Wah, dia mendekat.

"Hari ini gak ada mentoring, kak? Temen-temen sekelas udah pada pulang semua. Tinggal Aisyah sama Tiara dari kelas sebelah." Ucapnya dengan suara agak bergetar.

Ia berbicara tanpa menatap mataku. Menjaga pandangan rupanya.

"Iya dek. Ustadzah katanya lagi ada keperluan. Tapi kalo mau mentoring sama ustadz, kita bareng aja di mushola." Ujarku. Terus kutatap kain hijabnya. Ia terus mengangguk sembari menunduk. Disebelahku, Joko sedang asik terkikik jahil.

"Ehem. Mentoringnya kayaknya udah mau dimulai ini. Ayok ke mesjid aja ah." Ajak Joko dan kemudian menarik tanganku.

Joko memang seorang pemuda nakal, pecicilan, dan selalu diincar guru BK. Tapi kalau dalam hal yang berbau agama, ia bisa dijadikan panutan. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya diam dan menangis, kecuali saat dibacakan lantunan ayat al-qur'an. Aku salut padanya.

Hingga mentoring berakhir, Joko selalu fokus dan mendengarkan perkataan Ustadz Hasan.

"Mir, pulang bareng aku aja. Motormu rusak, kan?" Ajak Joko, tepat setelah ustadz berdiri meninggalkan kami.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tirai pemisah antara ikhwan dan akhwat. Siluet dua orang gadis masih ada. Sepertinya dia belum pulang.

"Aku naik angkot aja, Ko. Rumahku jauh, ntar bensinmu habis." Tolakku.

"Gak apa-apa lah, Mir. Aku juga gak minta ganti bensin, kan?" Kejar Joko. Aku sedikit menghela nafas. Sepertinya pemuda ini tidak mengerti dengan signal yang kuberikan.

"Enggak... Aku mau naik angkot aja. Cuma bayar 5000 juga." Keputusan final, aku tetap naik angkot.

Suasana sesak didalam angkot kian menyulitkan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kini aku duduk di pintu angkot. Kulihat Aisyah dan Tiara duduk dikursi bagian depan, tepat dibelakangku. Tubuh kami dibatasi sebuah tas jumbo berisi buah-buahan.

Malam pun menjelang. Maghrib sudah, membaca qur'an juga sudah. Kini aku bebas mengoperasikan ponsel untuk sekedar membuka pesan yang terkirim.

Tanpa angin, tanpa hujan. Jariku membawaku menuju grup Rohis sekolah. Dan aku menemukan nama Aisyah. Ternyata selama ini aku menyimpan nomornya.

'Insya allah, ustadzah.' Itulah yang dikiriminya. Hatiku meleleh.

"Astagfirulloh.." Gumamku beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan bisikan setan yang mulai memasuki telinga kiriku. Kini aku terdiam, tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Ah, kufikir akan lebih baik jika menyambung tali silaturrahim dengannya.

Assalamualaikum..

Entah. Aku tak tau mengapa aku mengirimkan pesan itu. Tapi yang kutahu, niatku baik. Centang dua garis dengan warna biru. Dia membacanya. Ah, sekarang bahkan sedang mengetik balasan.

Waalaikumussalam..

Ini Aisyah ya?

Iya, kak amir kan?

Ada apa ya, kak?

Aku terus membalas pesan itu dengan kalimat yang masuk akal. Menyambung silaturrahim, berkenalan karena kami sama-sama mengikuti kajian, dan alasan lainnya.

Pertemuan kami disekolah berjalan lancar. Tersenyum dan saling sapa saat bertemu, itu sudah jadi hal yang wajar bagi kami. Kami bahkan ngobrol bersama sesekali, dan kali ini dia lebih sering menatap wajahku.

Suatu hari, Joko menarikku ke sudut mushola saat pelaksanaan sholat dzuhur telah usai.

"Amir, kamu serius sama Aisyah?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan pemuda ini. Kalau soal perasaan, tentu saja serius. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Joko menghela nafas, merespon anggukanku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kelihatannya kau seperti memberinya terlalu banyak harapan, Mir?"

"Maksudmu apa, Ko? Daritadi bicara ngawur." Ujarku, menyenggol tangannya.

"Mir. Kalau emang suka, emang sayang, tembak aja. Kamu kayak nggantungin dia, Mir." Jelas Joko dengan ekspresi kelewat serius.

"Aku takut, Ko." Kulihat ekspresi Joko yang penasaran. "Dalam islam, pacaran itu dilarang. Tapi dilain sisi, aku juga khawatir kalo ada orang lain yang suka sama dia." Curhatku.

"Kalo pacarannya masih dalam batas wajar, kurasa masih dibolehkan."

Perkataan Joko memberiku harapan besar. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

Selama sebulan, hubunganku dengan Aisyah berjalan sangat lancar. Beberapa kali aku sempat mengingatkannua untuk membaca qur'an sesudah Maghrib. Aku bahkan menelepon guna membangunkannya untuk melaksanakan sholat tahajud.

Sepertiga malamnya jangan dilupakan, dek..

Iya kak. Syukron..

Saat itu jadwal mentoring campuran. Ikhwan dan akhwat. Sebelum memasuki mushola, aku sempat menatap kearah Aisya. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam perbincangan serius dengan ustadzah.

Terus menatapinya, aku tak sadar bahsa ustadz Hasan telah beridiri di belakangku.

"Masya allah.. Rupanya Amir bisa puber juga.." Suara ustadz mengagetkanku. Ustadz sepertinya telah mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Assalamualaikum, Ustadz.."

"Waalaikumussalam.. Amir, kamu ngeliatin apa daritadi? Kayak fokus sekali." Selidik ustadz.

"Gak ada.. Cuma lagi merhatiin Ustadzah.. Kayaknya serius sekali." Jujurku.

Ustadz sedikit menarik nafas dan menggandeng bahuku.

"Amir. Akhir-akhir ini ustadz lihat kamu dekat dengan gadis itu. Aisyah, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menunduk. Kurasa kali ini aku juga diseriusi oleh Ustadz.

"Ustadz lihat dia memang perempuan yang baik. Terjaga juga. Ustadz salut padanya. Tapi beberapa hari ini, ustadzah sering ngasih tau kalo Aisyah sering senyum-senyum sendiri kalo dikasih mentoring mengenai bab pernikahan dan kasih sayang." Perkataan Ustadz terasa amat manis di telingaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana tindakanmu selanjutnya?" Aku mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sepertinya besok saya akan menyatakan langsung, ustadz. Ya, sebenarnya kami juga sudah mengatakan ketertarikan masing-masing. Tapi saya belum ngajak dia untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius. Saya cinta dia karena allah, ustadz." Aku merasakan panas disekitar pipiku saat mengakuinya. Inilah yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Ustadz hanya diam. Ia mengajakku untuk masuk kedalam mushola.

"Jadi pada mentoring kali ini, bahasan kita adalah pergaulan zaman now." Ujar ustadz dengan nada amat bersahabat seperti biasanya.

"Teman-teman sekalian pasti sudah dengan istilah zaman now, ya. Entah kids zaman now, makanan zaman now, dan apapun itu. Nah, kita akan mengangkat bahasan itu pada hari ini. Kalo kita sebutkan, banyak ya bentuk-bentuk pergaulan zaman now. Minum minuman keras, merokok, main hp berlebihan, pergaulan bebas, dan ada banyak lagi." Lanjut ustadz.

"Padahal kan sudah diterangkan dalam al-qur'an khadits. Kalau kita mendekatinya, maka kita juga termasuk kaum tersebut. Kaum yang hanya buang-buang waktu di hp, padahal waktunya bisa dipake untuk baca qur'an, belajar, dan hal bermanfaat lain."

Pada mentoring kali ini, hatiku diketuk berkali-kali. Dalil tentang larangan pergaulan bebas diterangkan oleh ustadz dan ustadzah. Selama ini, kukira perkataan Joko benar. Ternyata, bahkan hanya memikirkannya saja juga termasuk mendekati zina. Aku takut pada allah. Aku tak ingin, hanya karena rasa cintaku pada ciptaan, membuat Sang pencipta tak mencintaiku lagi.

Sepulang mentoring, Aisyah terlihat sedang duduk berdiam diri di beton jalan. Sepertinya menunggu angkot.

Belum aku mendekatinya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Tiara. Aku merasa dihindari olehnya.

Selama beberapa hari, hal yang sama terus terjadi. Aku cukup bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya. Pesan-pesanku tak ada dibaca olehnya.

Hal itu terjadi selama 2 minggu.

Pagi itu jam menunjukkan pukul 7. Aku ditahan oleh pembina rohis di gerbang, bersama Joko dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Jadi kalian ibu kumpulkan disini untuk mengikuti mentoring akbar di mesjid agung al-hasani. Jaraknya sekitar 3 kilometer dari sini." Jelas bu Siti. Kami hanya mengangguk. Jujur, aku tak terlalu ambil pusing tentang siapa saja yang diutus.

Semuanya masuk kedalam mobil guru. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat kehadiran Aisyah ditengah-tengah kami.

Posisiku ditengah paling belakang, dan ia dihadapanku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari cermin di kursi pengemudi. Matanya kelihatan sembab, wajahnya pucat. Ia menatap cermin dan menyadari tatapanku, kemudian langsung beraksen memperbaiki hijabnya yang sebenarnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mentoring berjalan sekitar beberapa jam dan berakhir saat azan dzuhur. Kami sholat berjamaah di mesjid dan menunggu pembagian nasi kotak.

"Amir, ini ternyata nasinya dibagi oleh ketua tim. Kamh ketuanya, jadi harus kamu yang ngambil nasi, terus dibagi langsung ke anggota." Ujar guru yang membawa kami.

Perkataannya membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Itu artinya, kami bisa bertemu. Setidaknya untuk saling tersenyum.

Aku pergi menuju halaman samping mesjid. Aisyah dan beberapa gadis lain terlihat asik ngobrol dan bercanda.

"Assalamualaikum.."

Mereka menjawabnya dan tersenyum. Kecuali Aisyah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Setelah membagikan nasi kotak, mereka pergi satu per satu. Nama Aisyah sengaja kubaca paling terakhir.

"Syukron_"

"Jangan pergi dulu dek. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

Aisyah terhenti. Ia merunduk dalam.

"Adek kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini sering menghindari saya."

"Tidak kak. Bukan maksud saya menghindari.."

"Tapi memang terlihat seperti itu."

Aisyah terdiam. Kini ia mulai mengangkat kepala dan menatapku.

"Ini salah, kak. Saya tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Sepertinya harus berakhir sampai disini." Ujar Aisyah dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu yang memutuskan? Saya pria disimi, Aisyah."

"Tapi kakak bukan imam saya."

Skak mat. Aku tak bisa melawan perkataan gadis ini. Bahkan saat Aisyah pergi, aku tak menyadarinya.

Mentoring dilanjutkan. Aku memasang wajah sebiasa mungkin. Materi kali ini agak berat. Yaitu tentang kisah cinta.

Pembawa materi ini mengingatkanku pada kasih sayangku terhadap Aisyah.

Perkataan Joko kemarin-kemarin memang ada benarnya. Ini hanya membuat perasaan kami digantung olehku. Taaruf menjadi jalan keluarnya. Aku bahagia dengan mentoring kali ini. Ia memberiku sebuah ide. Aku bersyukur oleh jalan yang diberi oleh allah ini.

Atakhiyat terakhir menandakan bahwa kami telah selesai melaksanakan sholat Ashar. Sebelum pulang, aku berjalan menuju halaman samping mesjid. Menemukan Aisyah dan Tiara disana. Mendapat signal bagus dari Tiara, aku mendekat. Kelihatannya ia bersedia menjadi obat nyamuk bagi kami.

Awalnya, Aisyah terlihat terkejut oleh kedatanganku.

"Aisyah, saya disini untuk meluruskan masalah kita." Tegasku.

"Saya merasa tidak pernah ada masalah dengan anta. Jadi_"

"Saya terima perkataan Aisyah tadi."

Aisyah diam. Kelihatan masih belum mengerti.

"Ini memang salah. Semuanya hanya tentang nafsu dan nafsu. Ini hanya menimbulkan fitnah dan dosa."

Aisyah kelihatan meremas rok abu-abu miliknya.

"Maka dari itu. Saya titip salam pada abi dan ummi Aisyah." Aku tersenyum. Aisyah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tolong jaga gadis yang ada dihadapan saya dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Katakan pada mereka saya menitip Aisyah agar Aisyah menjaga pandangannya. Karena dimasa depan, saya yang akan mengisi pandangan itu."

Aisyah terlihat akan menangis. Ini memang terdengar seperti kata perpisahan sekaligus sebuah gombalan.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku meninggalkan gadis itu. Membiarkannya menumpahkan tangisnya di bahu Tiara.

Keesokan harinya, semuanya berjalan lancar. Aisyah selalu tersenyum ceria di pagi hari dan menyapaku saat berpapasan.

"Nanti kalo udah lulus, cita-citamu jadi apa, Mir?" Lirih Joko saat kami sedang berbaring didalam mushola.

Aku tersenyum dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Entah. Untuk saat ini impianku kedepannya hanya satu. Mengambil apa yang sudah kutitipkan kemarin."

 **-END-**


End file.
